Obsessions
by entwined-in-a-web
Summary: Johnny and Will both have some very unhealthy obsessions. So what happens when Jimmy and Heather finally get fed up? REVIEW PLEASE!  For Liz!


**A/N: TADA! So this is my reaction to being around obsessive people all day XDD myself not included.**

**So… this is for Liz and Twinsie/Cassie/Cassidy. Hope you enjoy Will's MCR-obsessiveness.**

**And Johnny's is just well….no.**

**I hate Justin Bieber. If you like him, you may be insulted by this fic. XD**

**Also, Favorite Son never talks in lowercase letter unless he's having an OOC moment XDD**

**He likes Mulan. XD**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own AI or JBiebs or MCR or Mulan!**

Jimmy: *asleep*

Music: AND I WAS LIKE BABY, BABY, BABY OHHHHHH!

Jimmy: *shoots up* WHO THE FUCK IS PLAYING THAT FILTH? *darts out of the room*

Johnny: *hanging up a poster of Justin Bieber in the living room*

Jimmy: *entering living room* WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?

Johnny: Justin Bieber…he's a Canadian GOD.

Jimmy: He's a girl in disguise. *rips poster down*

Johnny: B-B-But…* bawls*

Jimmy: oh my God…

Johnny: WAAAAAAAHHHH!

Jimmy: SHUT UP!

Johnny: WAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Jimmy: FINE! *puts poster back up* YOU HAPPY?

Johnny: *nods* Mm-hmm…

Jimmy: Why do you listen to that shit? He's a sixteen year old pre-pubescent boy that teenaged girls fawn over.

Johnny: Yes, but he's just so cute!

Jimmy:….I'm out of here…

Johnny: NOOOOOO!

Jimmy: Too late. *leaves*

***Meanwhile***

Heather: Will…

Music: *blasting*

Heather: WILL! *knocks on bathroom door* WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THERE?

Will: Nothing! I'll be out in a second!

Heather: Could you turn that down? I swear to God, if that baby wakes up ONE more time-!

Will: *opening door* Tada!

Heather: …..your hair is…red.

Will: Well, it WAS Strawberry Pink…

Heather: Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?

Will: What do you mean?

Heather: You're a FUCKING GINGER.

Will: HEY! I am NOT a ginger! And neither is Gerard Way.

Heather: …this is an unhealthy obsession.

Will: NOOOOOOOOOO!

Heather: And why is the baby's room suddenly filled with unicorns?

Will: hehehe…unicorns… You wouldn't get that because you're not a My Chemical Romance fan…

Heather: I DON'T CARE ABOUT FUCKING MCR!

Will: *gasps in horror* TAKE. THAT. BACK. NOW.

Heather: NEVER!

Will: GODDAMMIT! *runs to the Couch of Angst and blasts "Sing"*

*knock at the door*

Will GO GET THAT.

Heather: Why not you?

Will: I'm in my happy place…

Heather: *grumbles and answers door* Oh, God…

Jimmy: LET ME IN. NOW.

Heather: Um…hi?

Jimmy: I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!

Heather: What?

Jimmy: JUSTIN. FUCKING. BIEBER.

Heather: Eew!

Will: NOOO! THAT FILTHY NAME DISRUPTED MY HAPPY PLACE!

Jimmy: Someone help me…we need to stage an intervention.

Heather: I know someone else who needs an intervention…*glares at Will*

Will: *dancing around magically clad in every single MCR piece of apparel ever made*

Jimmy: Wow.

Heather: Yeah. I know… You should've seen the fight he put up to name our child Gerard Frank.

Jimmy: isn't it a girl?

Heather: Yes.

Jimmy: Yeah, interventions seem great right now.

Heather: Who's gonna intervene?

Jimmy: *evil smirk* I have an idea….

***later***

Johnny: *bundled up in a Justin Bieber blanket, cuddling the Justin Bieber doll, and watching the Justin Bieber movie with purple glasses*

Will: *wearing his MCR t-shirt, jacket, and carrying around his MCR sketchbook*Oh, hey there.

Johnny: Hey…

Will: J-Biebs?

Johnny: Yes…I have like the hugest man crush on him….

Will: I have the hugest man crush on Gerard Way!

Johnny: Oh my God!

Will: I know!

Johnny: YAAAY FOR FANBOYING!

Will: IT'S LIKE FANGIRLING ONLY SO MUCH COOLER!

Johnny: *blasts Justin Bieber*

Will: Uh…no. *runs to the CD player and inserts Danger Days*

Johnny: *puts in Justin Bieber* That's better.

Will: *puts back in Danger Days* No it's not.

Johnny: *switches to Biebs* Yes it is.

Will: No!

Johnny: Yes!

Will: NO!

Johnny; YES!

Will: YOU WANNA GO?

Johnny: YEAH, MAYBE I DO!

Will: I NEED SOME BACK-UP!

Johnny: ME TOO!

*enter Cassie, Liz, and Steph*

Will: Hello, fellow Killjoys!

Cassie: Hi Will!

Liz: OH MY GOD MCR! OH MY GOD GERARD WAY! OOOOHHH MYYY GODDDD!

Steph: Yaaaaaaay! I like Mikey Way!

Johnny: BACK UPS, WHERE ARE YOU?

*crickets*

Johnny: Goddammit…

Will: HA! We win!

Killjoys: *high five*

Door: *bursting open*

Favorite Son: PUT YOUR HANDS UP WHERE I CAN SEE THEM, BITCHES!

Heather: *following him in* THIS was yo9ur idea of an intervention?

Jimmy: *following too* Yepp. It's bound to work.

Johnny: Who are you?

Favorite Son: I'LL ASK THE QUESTIONS AROUND HERE!

Liz: Hey, aren't you Joshua Henry?

Favorite Son: Why, yes…Yes I am!

Liz: *huggles* I LOVE YOU!

Favorite Son: ANYWHO. I WAS CALLED BECAUSE I HEARD THAT THERE WERE SOME UNMANLY OBSESSIONS GOING ON HERE. IS THAT TRUE?

Johnny: Nope. Just me and *sighs dreamily* Justin…

Favorite Son: *takes Johnny's blanket and tears it*GET IT TOGETHER, SOLDIER!

Johnny: *in tears* Justin?

Will: Hahaha!

Favorite Son: STRAWBERRY PINK HAIR? REALLY? WHAT KIND OF MAN ARE YOU?

Will: *stutters*

Favorite Son: YOU'RE A SPINLESS, PALE, PATHETIC LOT AND YOU HAVEN'T GOT A CLUE. SOMEHOW I'LL MAKE A MAN OUT OF YOU!

Killjoys: BE A MAN!

Favorite Son: WE MUST BE SWIFT AS A COURSING RIVER!

Killjoys: BE A MAN!

Favorite Son: WITH ALL THE FORCE OF A GREAT TYPHOON!

Jimmy and Heather: ….

Killjoys: BE A MAN!

Favorite Son: WITH ALL THE STRENGTH OF A RAGING FIRE! MYSTERIOUS AS THE DARK SIDE OF THE MOON!

All: *ninja kick*

Jimmy and Heather: *jaws are dropping*

Jimmy: What the FUCK was that?

Favorite Son: THAT WAS MULAN. DON'T CRITICIZE MY TEACHING METHODS!

Jimmy: Ok….

Johnny: Can you do that again?

Favorite Son: NO. NOW IT'S OFF TO BECOME A MAN.

Will: I'm incredibly terrified.

Favorite Son: YOU SHOULD BE.

***later***

Tunny: So he just dyed it?

Heather: Pink…

Tunny: Eeew.

Jimmy: Mine's worse…

Tunny: oh, God…Is Johnny in his teenaged girl stage again?

Jimmy: Uh-huh….

*door flies open*

Favorite Son: WELL, LOOKS LIKE THESE TWO ARE GOOD TO GO!

Johnny and Will: *shuddering, eyes twitching*

Tunny: YOU GOT HIM?

Jimmy: Why? Was that a bad idea?

Tunny: THAT WAS AN AWFUL IDEA!

Heather: Who cares? As long as it works… *strolls over to Will* Hey Will! Guess what?

Will: hmmm?

Heather: Gerard Way.

Will: what is this name of which you speak?

Heather: YES! IT WORKS!

Jimmy: Wow….What did you do to them?

Favorite Son: THAT INFORMATION CANNOT BE DISCLOSED.

Tunny: *shudders*

Favorite Son: WELL, GOOBYE.

Johnny: Suddenly, my life has no meaning and I feel that there's a deep, Justin Bieber shaped hole in my heart.

Jimmy: Glad to have you back.

Johnny: *falls over*

Will: *does the same*

Steph: So who's up for tacos?

Heather: oh my God! I was just craving tacos!

Cassie: Who doesn't love tacos?

Tunny: I don't like tacos.

Jimmy: UN-AMERICAN! INTERVENTION!

Favorite Son: DID SOMEONE SAY INTERVENTION?

Tunny: * runs away*

Liz: now about those tacos….

**A/N: Tada!**

**For my sisters!**

**Reviews?**


End file.
